


How she liked

by Oh__Honey



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh__Honey/pseuds/Oh__Honey
Summary: The ways Dana Scully actually liked Diana Fowley
Relationships: Diana Fowley/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	How she liked

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this after I read a drabble compilation. I don't remember where I read it, the name of the story or the name or the author, but credits to them anyway.

She liked Diana better in the dark. Where she couldn't see her face, just her silhouette and the dark contours of her body, her eyes hanging in blue plasma and shining in the dim light, staring blankly at her, waiting for the final answer.

She liked Diana better with her mouth shut. When she couldn't speak, so she wouldn't need to hear her annoying voice and the stupid things she says; her putrid poetry and idiotic ideas. When all she could do was let out a defeated sigh.

She liked Diana better with a burnt cigarette between her fingers. Something about the smell was comforting, and watching her extinguish the shining tip on the sink while blowing out the smoke felt like home.

She liked Diana better on her bed. Naked, breathless, face and chest flushed, eyes closed and a warm body. The freckles on her breasts like dark stars over a pale sky and the bullet scar like a black hole on her skin.

She liked Diana better asleep. How her chest rose and fell slowly while breathing lightly. The sheets fumbled over her hips, her long, toned legs pressed together, crossed over the mattress, her arm draped over her toned abdomen.

She liked Diana better in the morning. The warm, yellow sunlight caressing her face lightly by the crack on the curtain and how it illuminates her eyes; two blue pools of plasma with small black dots. Her pale skin glowing lightly under the sun. When she can see her and the illuminated contours of her body.

She likes Diana better when she's away. So she doesn't need to worry or think about her anymore. When both of them can forget about that night and pretend it never happened, cause it won't happen again.


End file.
